


Take It Off

by RidingMalum



Series: Smut Smut Smut [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is the first smutty thing I've ever written!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”





	

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Lafayette growled.

John had to bite his lip to stop him from whimpering. He loves it when Lafayette gets like this.   
Lafayette places his hands on the back of John’s shaking thighs.   
As much as John wants to do what Lafayette says it doesn’t stop him from wanting to tease his partner.

  
“What if I don’t?” John questions and he quirks lifts an eyebrow. There is a hint of a smirk in his lips.

  
Lafayette chuckles lowly as he runs his hands up and down John’s thighs.

  
“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, John.” He practically purrs as he asks it.

When John nods he kisses his stomach softly.

  
John puts his thumbs into his briefs and locks his eyes with Lafayette as he slowly pulls them down. When they’re pooling around his ankles on the floor Lafayette looks John up and down before licking his lips. John is reminded of a wolf that has just caught its prey.

  
Lafayette scoots further onto the bed and pats his thighs. John knows that that means he wants him to lay down across them. He lets out an unsteady breath before doing as Lafayette wants. This is his favorite part, the anticipation.

  
“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Lafayette murmurs as he caresses John’s behind with a rough hand.  
A shiver runs up John’s spine. The more that Lafayette touches him the harder he gets. It takes everything he has in him to not grind against Lafayettes leg.

  
“What do you want?” Lafayette questions, his voice husky.   
John can barely think through the cloud of ectasy that is currently fogging up his thoughts. But when Lafayette gently drags his nails across his ass John knows in a second what he wants.

  
“I-I want your fingers.” John doesn’t stop to think about how he stuttered because as soon as John answers Lafayette is reaching over to grab something. John isn’t sure what because he isn’t facing Lafayette but he’s assuming that he’s reaching for lube.

  
John fists his hands into the bed sheets in anticipation as Lafayette pushes a finger against his hole. He doesn’t push in further but instead takes his other hand and places it in between John’s shoulder blades.

  
“Relax John, I’ve got you.” Lafayette says gently.

  
John tries to do as his partner says, so he exhales and as he does so Lafayette sinks his finger in. This time he doesn’t even think about holding back the groan that escapes his lips. His head falls forward onto Lafayettes thigh when Lafayette picks up the pace. He’s not going fast but he’s not going slow either, it’s just enough to make John scrunch up his toes.

  
After a minute, John feels another finger pushing against him. John grinds his cock against Lafayettes thigh when his fingers hit that spot that makes him sees stars. Lafayette doesn’t make a sound but he knows he’s smirking.  
It only takes a few seconds after that for John to be on edge. Lafayette must sense this because he suddenly says, “go ahead, baby. I know you want to.”

  
John doesn’t waste any time in reaching down and stroking his cock. A gasp leaves his mouth as he pumps himself faster. He’s so close he can practically taste it.

  
“Tell me how much you like this,” Lafayette growls. His fingers are pushing into him deep and fast and his other hand reaches into John’s hair and tugs.

  
John moans loudly before awnsering, “fuck Laf. It’s so f-fucking good.”

  
“Is that all?” John can hear the smug grin in Lafayettes voice. Lafayette knows that he’s not going to be able to awnser because he muscles start to tense and his hand moves fast.

  
A small shout leaves John as he cums. Lafayettes fingers come to a stop when he feels John relax. John’s hand is still slowly moving over his cock after he cums. After a couple of moments he inhales deeply. It feels like he can’t get enough air into his lungs.

  
He climbs onto the bed and plops down onto his back. He runs a hand through his messy hair as he looks over at Lafayette who is looking back at him with a soft smile. John smiles back and Lafayette lays down next to him.

  
“I can finish you off, you know.” John says. Lafayette skids a hand onto his neck and moves it up so he’s grasping John’s cheek.

  
“Trust me, I know.” Lafayette chuckles. “Maybe in a couple of minutes. I’m still basking in my after glow.”

  
John laughs at that, “you don’t have an after glow. I’m the one that’s glowing.”

  
Lafayette leans down and presses a kiss to John’s lips. John sighs into the kiss.

  
“Well then, I must be basking in your after glow then.” Lafayette says when he pulls away.   
John rolls his eyes, “because my after glow is just that big.”

  
“It is!” Lafayette laughs. “You should see it. It’s actually quite impressive.”

  
John chuckles but doesn’t reply. He just snuggles into Lafayettes side and sighs in contentment.   
He was lying before. The anticipation isn’t the best part. The best part is this. After everything, when he gets to lie beside the man he loves as he runs his long fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic so tell me what you think! Also this was supposed to be part of a 15 days of smut thin but I decided against it. It will be apart of a smut series though.
> 
> Also if you have any prompts you want me to write (for any ship)- smutty or not comment or come to my Tumblr. 
> 
> (You can check me out at my Tumblr
> 
> [myxdear](http://myxdear.tumblr.com)
> 
> )


End file.
